High rates of CHD have been reported in migrant Asian Indians from various countries of the world. Insulin resistance can be a common pathogenetic mechanism for NIDDM & low levels of HDL-cholesterol & may play an important role as a risk factor for CHD. This study assesses glucose metabolism/insulin resistance & compares it with age and BMI matched caucasians. The relationship between the degree of insulin resistance and total percent body fat and intra-abdominal fat will also be studied and results will be compared in both groups.